


Lemonade

by Cosmo_WakeUp



Series: Shamelessly Kinky™ [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Restrictions, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Dom/sub Undertones, EVERYONE LOVES EACH OTHER, Fluff, Gamer Byun Baekhyun, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentioned EXO (EXO), PWP, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Soft Park Chanyeol, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, Watersports, Wetting, no angst here friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmo_WakeUp/pseuds/Cosmo_WakeUp
Summary: Baekhyun waits all week for these days. The days where Chanyeol's out at work, he can game without interruption, and he has unlimited access to the drink fridge.The days where he can drink all he want until he's left a pathetic mess wetting himself while playing with his friends. If only Chanyeol knew about his dirty little (wet) secret.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Shamelessly Kinky™ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053836
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> Um hey y'all... this isn't my main account but I needed a place to post some smut that I do when I get bored of writing normal stuff. Hopefully this isn't total trash cause I wrote it at 2 AM one night and just found it in my old files! Lmk if this porn worthy or not lmao. Just a warning: it's filth. Pure filth.

Baekhyun scoots his chair closer to the edge of his desk with his eyes never leaving the screen. An open can of soda is close enough to the edge to fall off with one careless bump. But Baekhyun is a professional, he doesn’t mess up so easily. Baekhyun sips out of a straw as his thumbs mash buttons to keep his character from being shot in a spray of bullets.

He’s on a kill-streak that he can’t lose, less his teammates become disappointed in his lapse of attention. His lips latch onto the straw again and slurps down the rest of the drink. The minute he finds enough cover to last a minute, Baekhyun pauses to run and grab another handful of soda cans, water bottles, and a large bottle of blue Gatorade.

Hydrate or die-drate.

“Sehun, take out the sniper on the left!” Baekhyun barks out the minute he’s back. “Yixing, take the rear. I need to reload.” 

His friends follow the orders and Baekhyun hops right back into the action once his gun is reloaded. Sehun’s cheers blare out of the headset as they break through enemy forces to infiltrate one of their main supply warehouses. Baekhyun’s eyes flick back and forth constantly, checking for any other players waiting to ambush their squad. 

Once they’re in the all clear, Baekhyun loosens his tensed muscles. The rest of his friends do the same, conversation filling up the silence over the headset. Eventually, the attention turns to him.

“Hey Baek, what’s Chanyeol up to tonight?”

“It’s Wednesday, he has late piano lessons until nine,” Baekhyun answers Minseok. Baekhyun’s favorite days to game are Monday, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. Chanyeol always has lessons to teach until later at night those evenings. Meaning Baekhyun gets to game without feeling bad for ignoring his big teddy bear of a boyfriend. 

And he gets to game his way.

“Tell him hi when he gets home,” Sehun chimes in. “Fuck! This room is rigged, don’t pick up any of the ammo.”

“Will do.”

“To which?”

“Both,” Baekhyun laughs. “We miss seeing you guys in person. Life has been too busy, we should meet up soon!”

The group eases back into their gameplay without much chatter. The only words spoken are occasional commands or details on locations. Baekhyun moves his straw from the empty can to the bottle of sports drink. It’s much easier to drink this way rather than having to pick up the entire thing. That’s one less hand on the controller. Baekhyun glances to the in game clock and sees it’s already seven. Chanyeol won’t be back for a little more than two hours. Good. Baekhyun continuously sucks at the straw in the Gatorade until it’s empty. He moves onto the next drink.

A warm pressure has been building in his bladder for the past hour and it’s finally enough for Baekhyun to take notice of. He stretches his legs out in front of him and sinks down in the gaming chair. The bare skin of his back sticks to the leather insert and peels off when he leans forward. The only thing he’s wearing is one of his comfiest pairs of gray sweatpants. He adjusts his posture. The towel beneath his ass bunches up and he has to spread it back out evenly.

The longer they game, the more Baekhyun drinks. The more he drinks, the more Baekhyun fidgets in place. And the more his dick grows hard at the warmth of his belly. He has to pee badly, but it’s not enough yet. Not enough to make Baekhyun move or do anything to relieve the feeling but to unscrew the lid on the water bottle. 

“Xing, where’s that new rifle you got from last week’s raid?”

“The reload time is terrible and it only holds four in the chamber,” Yixing says. “I’m sticking with the crossbow.”

“Fair enough.”

“What about that new armor? Both you and Baek got the upgrade.”

“Nah, that was Minseok.”

“Nope, he’s right. It’s on, you can’t see it well with how I’ve got the gun positioned.”

“Hey guys, I think we’ve got enough time for our final attack. Should we go against Hongil’s team? They struck us bad last time and I think we need some payback,” Baekhyun cuts into the conversation. A chorus of agreements rings through the headset.

Before moving to regroup at the attack site, Baekhyun leads his squad to neutral ground to recharge and reload. He swaps out his gun and drinks a handful of potions faster than everyone else. Baekhyun flips his headset on mute for a minute. The extra time is just enough to reach a hand down and give a few languid strokes to his hardening cock. 

Its head is peeking out the top of his sweatpants when he stretches back in the chair. Baekhyun squeezes his shaft before thumbing the head of his cock for a second. Precum smears onto his fingers. He wipes it on his chest so as not to get his controller too sticky. With his dick a deep red color and aching to be touched, Baekhyun tucks it back down into his sweatpants. He can deal with his dick later. Using the palm of his hand, he pushes right down into where his bladder is extending out of his lower abdomen. 

Baekhyun’s glad he put his microphone and headset on mute as a guttural sound escapes past his lips. (Although some part of him wants to be found out, to be embarrassed). His cheeks flush at the pleasure of how full he feels, of the release he knows is looming in the future. But not yet. He forces his eyes back open and turns back on his microphone. Everyone else is already clamoring to go. 

“I got the location code out of Wonhyung when we were talking today. I’ll paste the link in the text.”

The random assortment of numbers and letters comes through and Baekhyun enters it into the code finder. It works. His character starts teleporting alongside Sehun, Minseok, and Yixing.

“Let’s fucking go!”

Minseok leads the squad into the fray. Their enemies weren’t expecting the surprise attack and have no way to defend against the skilled players. As Baekhyun’s arousal grows with the need to relieve himself, so does his attention to detail. His eyes flicker faster, his fingers move more deftly across the controller. 

People always talk about post-nut clarity, but Baekhyun is sure they’ve got it all backwards. The more turned on he is, the sharper his mind.

“Baek, left or right?”

“Left.”

Baekhyun answers Sehun before the younger boy has time to get his question out. His mind is on overdrive.

“Shit… Baekhyun, got anymore full heal elixirs?”

“Right here.”

“Fuck, hurry up! I can’t die like this!”

“One behind you Baek, dodge behind that crate and throw a blind grenade. No way you’ll miss.”

“Shit-fuck, okay. Hit him!”

Baekhyun glances at the clock for a split second. Half past eight. His cock is straining against his sweatpants, only seconds away from cumming untouched. A ripple of need to release all the piss tears through his body. Baekhyun whines. A breathy sound that if his teammates catch onto, they’d make fun of him relentlessly for. 

“ ‘m not that close yet…” Baekhyun mumbles. “Not yet…” He’s been pent up lately, and the rushing climax is proof. 

“What?”

“Oh… nothing. I thought I was close to an outpost,” Baekhyun says to cover for his slip up. He hasn’t been able to push himself to the limits in over a month; Chanyeol’s been off from all lessons to help take care of his sick mother. Now that she’s better and able to live on her own, he’s free to get back to work and leave Baekhyun for his desired alone time. Not that Baekhyun would ever complain about spending extra time with his boyfriend, but Chanyeol doesn’t know about this.

The light hearted bickering- yet impeccable teamwork- continues and Baekhyun wonders- like he does every time- if he should tell them about his favorite gaming pastime. He knows they won’t judge. Not with how kinky his friends are in the first place. 

His mind wanders to Chanyeol. How sexy it would be if he locked the bathroom, not letting Baekhyun in until he’s writhing in need, begging on his knees. And even then, Chanyeol would grab his chin and make Baekhyun look him in the eyes as he let the piss go. Baekhyun would make the floor a mess, his piss wetting his knees and Chanyeol’s feet. His boyfriend wouldn’t mock him though, no. He’d say how cute and desperate Baekhyun is- how much he loves the way he can push Baekhyun to the edge.

“Got him!”

The youngest’s voice breaks Baekhyun out of his daydreams. It fades into the background of Baekhyun’s mind as he gets locked back into the game. So much for that fantasy.

“Nice, Sehun. Let’s raid that fort and get their shit and get out of here.”

“Watch the two guards left.”

“Follow me, follow me.”

“Shit, shit, shit!”

There’s screaming filling Baekhyun’s headset. The moment of truth has arrived as Hongil and his final teammate give the last attack. Baekhyun is standing up, screaming right along with them. His elbow knocks over the collection of empty bottles and cans on his desk. The sound barely registers in his mind. 

Baekhyun’s breathing is ragged. He stands directly in front of his desk so his cock can rub right against the edge, in attempts to get some type of friction. He bounces up and down in excitement, moving along with his character. On screen, Hongil is taken out. Their victory is evident. All of the sudden excitement rushing in his veins travels straight to his dick.

“Yah, yah, yah!”

The first spurt of piss comes out with little warning. Baekhyun barely manages to teleport his character back to neutral ground with his teammates before a steady stream is spraying out of his cock. His legs feel like jelly; Baekhyun has to collapse back on his towel-covered chair before he drops straight to the ground.

Baekhyun glances down and finds his light gray sweatpants turning a darker shade of gray. He can’t stop pissing now even if he tried. The relief is just too perfect. His legs and ass are soaked with the warm liquid just now soaking into the towel. With one swift movement, he reaches a hand down and grabs his cock, still letting loose all of his piss. It coats his hand as he uses it to soften his strokes up and down his dick’s shaft. 

A moan rises up out of his throat and his teammates miss it from their whoops and laughter. They know he’s excited about the ambush, and Baekhyun can’t help laughing along with them.

His euphoric release puts Baekhyun on a cloud high above the heavens. He keeps laughing little breathy giggles as his hand caresses his now sticky balls. Baekhyun’s on the edge of cumming all of his hand. He drops the controller still gripped tightly in the other before double fisting his cock. One hand rubbing circles into the head, and the other running his nails over the skin of his balls. 

Cum spurts out in one continuous wave onto Baekhyun’s hand. He flops forward, his head on the desk. He’s panting into the microphone; Baekhyun finds himself lazily playing with the cooling liquids splayed over his thighs and hips. Cum and piss dribble down his legs and onto the plastic mat beneath his feet. The towel is absolutely soaked.

“You good, Baek?” Minseok, ever the one to worry with that soft voice of his. 

“Mm. Just tired after getting that win.”

Tonight’s orgasm came hard and fast. All the frustration and worry gone in a second. But now that Baekhyun’s head is coming back to Earth, his nose wrinkles at the sharp smell soaking his skin. Piss only feels good when it’s pushing his self control to the limits, or warm and leaking everywhere. Not cool and drying on his chest.

He signs off and dumps his headset on the desk. An incoming call on his phone comes almost immediately. It’s Yixing. The single person who knows. Not that he and Baekhyun dated a bit in college. And not that they experimented with pissing or anything. And not that the kink stuck for Baekhyun.

“Hey Baekkie…” Yixing starts. His voice is controlled, waiting for Baekhyun’s reaction. “I really think you should tell Chanyeol. You won’t have to wait for him to leave for the night to get yourself off.”

“... he’ll judge me, I know it,” Baekhyun says almost instantly. It’s not like the thought hasn’t crossed his mind. Hell, almost all of his fantasies include Chanyeol forcing him to piss himself in some way. Or watching as Baekhyun soaks his pants, or holding his head in place to gulp down a drink, or even rubbing his tummy as he drinks down more and more water.

But that’s where they end. As fantasies.

“Il know Chanyeol, he really won’t. If anything, he’d play along as long as you’re happy.”

“Really?” Baekhyun asks in a hushed voice. The ‘yes’ lingers in Baekhyun’s ears. Maybe it wouldn’t be the end of the world if he told Chanyeol. But the fear is still there, and probably will be for a long time.

The clock ticks to 8:50. Chanyeol will be back soon. Baekhyun sighs, the idea of finally bringing up his love for holding back his piss to Chanyeol a possibility after how many years. Baekhyun picks up the controller and sets it down next to the now quiet headset. He puts his phone down with them. Later, he’ll sanitize the electronics for good measure.

But right now he has to get rid of the evidence. Baekhyun strips down from his wet clothes and bundles it up with the towel. He waddles with sticky legs out to the washing machine and tosses all the clothes in. Before starting the washing cycle, he grabs a washcloth and wipes down the plastic mat and the leather of his gaming chair with soap. The floor is still wet in spots so Baekhyun mops up the remaining piss with another towel. Once the washcloth and second towel are in the washing machine, he starts it. 

All of the bottles and cans fill Baekhyun’s arms as he takes them to the sink. After a quick rinse, he dumps them into their recycling can by the trash. Baekhyun pauses, wondering why the feeling that he’s trying to get rid of all the evidence hurts so badly. He brushes it off the best he can. 

The last thing before a shower is to mop the floor and spray some Febreze. Baekhyun grabs the wet Swiffer in the closet and makes sure the floor is spotless. After spraying the Febreze, he lights some candles for good measure. Baekhyun’s lucky he’s already a clean freak; the smell of Febreze won’t be suspicious to Chanyeol at all. With the evidence either in the recycling bin, in the washing machine, or in the trash, Baekhyun hops into the shower to wash himself off.

When he’s in the shower, Baekhyun can hear the telltale sound of their garage door opening. Chanyeol’s home. He finishes rinsing off quickly to greet Chanyeol.

“You smell good,” Chanyeol says as the first thing to Baekhyun when he pops out of the shower. Baekhyun giggles as the giant nuzzles into his still wet hair and peppers it with kisses. One hand is holding up the towel around his waist, the other wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist. “And are in a really good mood. I haven’t heard those giggles in a few weeks.”

Cause he hasn’t gotten to piss himself in a few weeks, Baekhyun thinks. He pulls back from the hug to run a hand down Chanyeol’s face. “You look tired. Have you eaten yet?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. Baekhyun drops the towel and pulls on some old pajamas from the dresser and Chanyeol switches out his button down for a T-shirt. Baekhyun grabs the giant by the hand to lead him into the kitchen and taps his butt twice to get him to sit down. He already ate the last of the leftovers for dinner, so Chanyeol is going to have to get frozen chicken nuggets and ramen.

“How was gaming tonight?”

“Really good. We even got back at Hongil’s squad for the last time. Everyone says hi, and that they miss you.”

Chanyeol grins at that. “I miss them too! Life after college is hard. The real world sucks…”

The night draws to an end, and Baekhyun is left to wonder as Chanyeol wraps an arm around his middle and breathes hot breath against his back if his boyfriend really would accept his… interests. Yixing’s encouragement certainly helps, and maybe now he’s at the point where he knows Chanyeol won’t hate him.

Maybe.

Chanyeol is sucking at the soft flesh of Baekhyun’s neck, enjoying the puppyish whimpers he gets in return. When he deems one spot to be too under appreciated, he drags his mouth over to kiss and bite at it. Some unfamiliar acoustic song plays in the background. But Baekhyun’s mind is only on one thing, and it’s not trying to figure out the lyrics.

“Channie…”

He makes no indication that he heard his name. 

“Chanyeol.”

“Hmm…?” Chanyeol pulls away from Baekhyun’s neck. His eyes are lidded and when he makes eye contact with Baekhyun, he grins with a dopey expression.

When Baekhyun doesn’t start speaking right away, Chanyeol goes right back to kissing the expanse of Baekhyun’s exposed skin. A disgruntled noise comes from him when Baekhyun pushes his head back.

“I have something I need to tell you.”

That gets Chanyeol to freeze. The pained look he gives Baekhyun has his heart breaking. “Are you…?” Chanyeol doesn’t finish the question that Baekhyun is sure would end with ‘cheating’. He pecks Chanyeol’s cheek at the sight of how worried the giant is.

“No, no. It’s just that I,” Baekhyun pauses to clear his throat. One more try. “I like a certain thing that I haven’t been telling you about.”

“Okay?”

“It’s like a… sexual thing.”

“A kink?” Chanyeol asks. “Oh God, please don’t tell me you’re into murder or something…”

The words hang in the air. Baekhyun continues on with a burst of courage. “No, no… I like, oh God how do I explain this?, I like to drink a lot of water or liquid and make myself hold it until I can’t anymore? I get really hard from it and the pressure feels really good. I normally do it when I’m gaming cause you were out of the house and at the end of a session I’ve got a lot of adrenaline from final kills and Yixing knows… that’s how I’ve been getting off when you’re not here I guess.”

Chanyeol cocks his head. The dots are slowly connecting in his head with the vague explanation. “Like… pissing yourself?”

Baekhyun blushes. “Yeah.”

Baekhyun’s heart races faster and faster when Chanyeol doesn’t say anything again for a while. But Chanyeol doesn’t look disgusted. No, he looks… interested, and confused. “Could you do it right now?”

“Um, probably not. I peed right before we started making out and haven’t drank a lot today,” Baekhyun responds with a laugh. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Chanyeol says. He starts kissing Baekhyun's cheeks, soon moving onto his neck again. In between kisses, he speaks reassurances. “Thank you for telling me. I wish you told me sooner, but I’m glad you trust me either way.”

“Sooner?”

“If it’s something that gets you off, I could have had it in my arsenal sooner,” Chanyeol clarifies with a devilish grin.

“I could show you some time if you want?”

“I’d love that!” Chanyeol eagerly chirps. One hand moves down to Baekhyun’s waistband and plays with the hem of his underwear. Fingers are barely brushing the tip of his cock and Baekhyun is already humming with arousal. “Do you need a lot of time to prep?”

Baekhyun nods. “And... could we do it when I’m gaming? That might be a little weird for you, sorry. But I don’t know if I’d be too embarrassed to do it if it’s just us right now. I’m just used to doing it when I’m playing.”

“Of course. Tell me when and I’ll take work off. Or just game on a night I’m here, I know you do that sometimes.” Baekhyun blushes, burying his face into the hot skin of Chanyeol. “I love you so, so much, Baekhyun.”

Fueled by the acceptance, Baekhyun mashes their lips together.

The day comes on a Thursday two weeks later. Honestly, Baekhyun forgot that they had planned it out until Chanyeol doesn’t leave for his lessons at his normal time. When he checks that Chanyeol knows he needs to be at the studio in five minutes and it’s a twenty minute drive, he gets a sly smirk and pinch to his butt.

That kickstarts Baekhyun’s memory. They planned it out after Baekhyun confessed to liking the feeling of wetting himself. Baekhyun didn’t text Yixing about it in case the plan fell through. He’s ecstatic it didn’t and that Chanyeol seems more than eager.

Not wanting to get up to take a break later, Baekhyun fills his arms with all the drinks he’ll need. All day, he’s already kept his fluid intake higher than normal since he was planning on getting off when Chanyeol was away anyways. As Chanyeol grabs two bottles of Baekhyun’s favorite sweet tea to bring with, Baekhyun can feel his cock twitch at the thought of Chanyeol enabling him, encouraging him.

“So… when do you start? How do you start?”

Baekhyun shrugs, not really sure if he even has a routine, “I just log on, talk a bit, get playing and then start with something light like water or juice. Later on I drink more, but not at first.”

Chanyeol nods. As Baekhyun hooks up his headset and logs on (Sehun’s already there, giving a cheerful hello), the giant organizes the drinks to all fit on the nightstand. Even if Baekhyun doesn’t know it yet, Chanyeol’s going to make sure he’s the one passing them over while Baekhyun sits at his desk.

Except, Baekhyun doesn’t go to the desk. He flicks on the TV hanging on the wall in front of their bedroom courtesy of Chanyeol’s day job. He runs a cord over from his monitor to hook up behind the screen. An idle waiting dialogue pops up on the TV and Baekhyun hums in approval. He tosses the controller onto the bed and changes into comfier gaming wear. AKA: the standard no shirt and commando grey sweats. Chanyeol chooses to stay in his work button down and slacks.

“Do you normally play on the bed? Not at your desk?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Sometimes. I just want to be closer to you,” Baekhyun teases with a light shove to Chanyeol’s leg. Chanyeol blushes and pulls the bed’s blanket up to his cheeks. His back is resting against the headboard with his legs outstretched; Baekhyun is in the opposite position and laying on his stomach with his feet up near the pillows. 

As Baekhyun is logging on, Chanyeol jokingly runs a finger over the bare sole of Baekhyun’s foot. He jerks at the ticklish sensation. Chanyeol earns himself a swift kick to the arm before Baekhyun turns his attention to the screen. Sehun, Yixing, and Minseok have already signed on and Baekhyun chirps out a greeting.

Chanyeol relaxes back into the pillows. His boyfriend’s an incredible gamer, there’s not a single doubt in his mind. Hell, the little four-person squad he has is the best teamwork he’s ever seen online or in person. But even if Baekhyun’s attention is drawn to the screen, Chanyeol remembers the point of staying home tonight.

After around fifteen minutes, Baekhyun finishes down his first can of sweet tea. It’s better to start slow than rush it right away and feel sick.

“This one next,” Chanyeol says as he switches out the empty can for a new bottle of water. The straw is poised perfectly. Baekhyun flushes, but nods. He starts sipping long, slow drinks in. 

At first, Chanyeol doesn’t think it’s actually doing much. Maybe Baekhyun was pulling his leg and joking about getting turned on by not pissing when he needs to. But once an hour passes, the pile of empty drink containers grows and grows. Chanyeol doesn’t even think he could hold that much.

“Fuck, Hunnie cover my left side. I need to reload and the balcony is too close for comfort.”

Chanyeol can’t hear what Sehun says in return, but he sees the character with a green band around his arm make his way to where Baekhyun was talking about.

“No, no. That’s next week. This week we should focus on power crawling. There’s a new area somewhere…”

“Wait, it’s closer than I thought than.”

“I thought you loved coffee, Minseok! And you still turned down that barista’s number…”

Baekhyun’s voice doesn’t waver as he chats with his friends. It’s almost as if he’s forgotten Chanyeol is there. Which isn’t a bad thing, since that means he’s so relaxed and drinking normally. And Chanyeol notices the little signs faster than he thought he would. 

How wide Baekhyun’s legs are spread out on the bed (one foot is even in Chanyeol’s lap), the cherry blush high on his cheeks, the way his back arches ever so slightly so his cock isn’t squished down on the bed.

“Do you always look this sexy when you do this?” Chanyeol asks. The deep voice startles Baekhyun. His lips form an ‘oh’ as he turns. 

“Don’t say that…” Baekhyun whispers quiet enough so the the microphone won’t pick it up. Chanyeol only gives a single nod. Baekhyun turns back to his game.

The next can of tea is what pushes Baekhyun over the edge from discomfort into straight up arousal. His breath comes in little pants as he presses his lower abdomen back into the bed. He goes slow enough that it’s not humping, but it’s enough for his cock to strain against the outline of his sweats. Baekhyun’s lips fall off the straw from the can. Chanyeol sits up away from the pillows.

“Keep drinking.”

Baekhyun’s eyes are glossy. He looks into Chanyeol’s eyes and parts his lips. His eyes go back to the game, but his mouth stays open. A drip of saliva is pooling in the corner of his lip; Chanyeol holds the straw up to his boyfriend’s mouth and closes it forcefully. Baekhyun sucks at the straw the minute his lips seal. 

Chanyeol hums in approval. His own cock is almost hard enough to peek out over the top of his slacks. The only reason he’s not fully hard yet is that he’s still not totally sure what’s going on with Baekhyun as his attention is elsewhere. Chanyeol can’t read his boyfriend’s expressions like he wants to. His heart is all for doing this, but his mind’s still a little confused. He wishes he changed into something a bit more comfortable like Baekhyun, but this is going to have to do.

The gaming continues. Baekhyun reaches a point where he doesn’t drink anymore, but when he lifts his hips up to adjust, Chanyeol can see how full his bladder is. His tummy bulges out the slightest bit right above his cock. Baekhyun’s hard and precum is smeared over his stomach and the sheets below. His poor dick is an angry red with how neglected it’s been for the past hour.

That’s all Chanyeol needs to start stroking himself. It’s not much, not even enough for Baekhyun to notice what he’s doing. His focus is solely on the game. Chanyeol has a sudden idea. He grabs the waistband of Baekhyun’s sweatpants and shoves one hand under his waist, the other atop his ass. 

“Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol smirks as Baekhyun realizes just how loudly he squeaked out his boyfriend’s name. He backtracks over the headset to explain why. “No, no… I just saw he texted me. I got excited.”

“You got that excited part right,” Chanyeol murmurs. With Baekhyun’s hips off the bed, Chanyeol pulls down his sweatpants to his knees. Before lowering him back down on the bed, Chanyeol gives a few strokes to Baekhyun’s cock. His breath hitches and his ass rises in the air the slightest bit. Chanyeol presses the small of Baekhyun’s back so he lowers back down.

When Chanyeol is settled, he leaves his hand underneath the lithe body. Chanyeol’s hand is hot against Baekhyun’s skin, trapped beneath him and the bed. 

“Please, Yeol. Don’t tease so much.”

“I’m not doing anything. I’m just watching you game,” Chanyeol says with the most innocent tone he can conjure. At the last word, he pushes his flattened hand up against Baekhyun’s lower abdomen- right into his bladder while the other presses his ass and back down into the mattress. Baekhyun whimpers a low sound, but gives no other reaction.

He shouts some type of suggestion to his group and they all start transporting to a new location. As they do that, Chanyeol searches with his right hand for the lube underneath the pillows. He finds the little bottle and flicks it open as silently as he can manage. Baekhyun doesn't hear it.

The game has fully distracted Baekhyun again, and Chanyeol adds to it by massaging and pressing up against Baekhyun’s stomach at random intervals. He avoids the smaller’s cock completely. It’s later in the evening already, and Chanyeol knows Baekhyun will finish his gaming session soon. Chanyeol waits for the smear of lube over his fingers to warm up before shoving one finger into Baekhyun’s hole without warning.

Baekhyun gasps, arching his whole body in surprise. This time though, Chanyeol can hear the yells from the headset that Baekhyun’s gasp got lost in.

“Do you like them not knowing? That you’re a little slut when playing?” Chanyeol asks, fingering Baekhyun with only his ring finger. Baekhyun doesn’t answer. And Chanyeol knows he can’t say anything now. He’s never been one to stay quiet when speaking and the headset will pick it all up.

Chanyeol adds another finger, then two. He works them in and out of Baekhyun’s pink hole. Every time he pulls away, his ass tries to suck them back in- greedy for pleasure. Chanyeol changes his angle so he’s sitting to the side of Baekhyun. It gives him a better angle to thrust his fingers in and out of Baekhyun and massage his tummy at the same time.

His fingers find Baekhyun’s prostate. The smaller has to bury his head into the bedding to keep his moans at bay. A few seconds of composing himself later, Baekhyun turns to the screen in time to keep himself from getting shot. Chanyeol isn’t enjoying how much attention Baekhyun can keep for the game.

He rubs his fingers over that little bundle of nerves nonstop. Harder and harder he abuses the spot, enjoying the loss of sanity Baekhyun has. 

“Hey guys, I have to sign off quick,” Baekhyun tells his friends. They are unhappy, but understand and keep his character guarded. Baekhyun moves to take off his muted headset. Chanyeol growls, shoving the headset back onto Baekhyun’s ears and pressing the unmute button. 

“Keep them on. Let them hear how slutty you are.”

Baekhyun nods without a single word. He lets himself have a few more seconds of silence before saying he’s back. Chanyeol moves to straddle Baekhyun, his hips rutting right on the edge of Baekhyun’s plump ass cheeks. Changing positions slightly, Chanyeol lays on top of Baekhyun with both his arms wrapped around his middle. It takes a little bit of struggling on Chanyeol’s part, but he manages to find an angle where he can both fist Baekhyun’s leaking cock and massage his belly.

“You like this, don’t you?” Chanyeol questions. He already knows the answer. “The pressure from me crushing you, like you’re going to burst. Can’t even move away cause the minute you do, you’re going to piss.”

“Yes…” Baekhyun breathes.

Chanyeol starts rutting his still clothed dick against Baekhyun’s stretched hole. “You gonna cum? From wanting to piss and me fingering you? You don’t even need a cock in this hole of yours. It’s good for nothing now, isn’t that right?”

“No, can still fill me up…” Baekhyun whines. Tears come to his eyes as the pleasure is reaching a tipping point. The grip on his controller is loose, his movements jerkier than usual when he gets off himself. “Fill me up with your cock, Yeollie.”

“Not tonight, baby. You need to show me how desperate you are for it first.”

Chanyeol keeps Baekhyun pinned to the mattress. Baekhyun doesn’t even have to finish signing off for the night after the final raid when he starts pissing. Chanyeol pulls off the headset when he notices the game goes to the idle title screen.

“Chan... yeol!”

Baekhyun is crying fat tears of pleasure, dripping down his cheeks as he lets loose a steady stream. The golden liquid soaks into the once clean bedsheets. Chanyeol flips him over onto his back and forces his legs open so he can rest in between his thighs. Since his cock is bent up against his belly, the piss sprays his chest and chin as his back arches. Baekhyun sobs incoherent sentences as the piss keeps on coming.

“Fucking hell, Baek.”

Chanyeol moans at the sight. Baekhyun’s an absolute wreck beneath him, and he hasn’t even come yet. His hand pumps at Baekhyun’s forgotten dick, using the hot piss as makeshift lube. Baekhyun thrashes on the bed at the nonstop wave of pleasure. The controller and headset are knocked to the ground as Chanyeol pulls him up into his lap; Baekhyun’s back is resting right against Chanyeol’s broad chest. Baekhyun straddles one of Chanyeol’s still clothed legs.

“You haven’t even stopped, baby. How full were you?”

Baekhyun doesn’t answer, he just keeps on pissing. Everything is soaked by this point. The bed, the blankets, his sweatpants thrown off somewhere, Chanyeol’s leg. That thought short circuits Baekhyun’s brain. Chanyeol tightens his grip around Baekhyun’s cock. He can aim the piss somewhat this way. He angles it so it will come back to hit Baekhyun rather than out onto the sheet only.

The liquid continues to spray out of Baekhyun. It’s stream gets stronger the minute Baekhyun thinks about messing up Chanyeol’s nice work clothes. Baekhyun’s left to sit in a sloppy mess of piss covering him from head to toe and Chanyeol is still rubbing at his shaft. Baekhyun’s sobbing incoherently with his cheeks a rosy red.

Once Baekhyun’s done pissing, Chanyeol quickens his strokes and Baekhyun cums almost instantaneously. It didn’t take much. Chanyeol fondles his balls with one hand and keeps stroking his cock with the other as he milks the cum out. 

Baekhyun’s eyes are swollen from crying. Content whimpers escape his throat as he buries his face down into Chanyeol’s neck. For once, the sensation of lukewarm piss cooling over his entire body and soaking into his skin isn’t disgusting. It makes him content knowing it’s with Chanyeol.

“Do you want a bath now? A shower?”

“...what about you?”

Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun’s nose. He’s exhausted and high from the single best orgasm of his life, and he’s still worried about Chanyeol getting pleasure too.

“Don’t worry about me. Let’s get this all cleaned up now, yeah?”

Baekhyun nods and lets himself be carried to the shower. Chanyeol sits him on the ledge and waits for the water to heat up before striping down and getting in first. Baekhyun’s legs are shaky and he leans against Chanyeol’s back, letting the giant scrub down his body. He watches the suds swirl down the drain.

“Maybe next time, we do it without the gaming. Just me and you,” Chanyeol murmurs.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey this stressed me out just cause of all of the straws and plastic water bottles and cans that Baek uses when he could be refilling a cup each time instead. Use reusable bottles, kids. Climate change is real
> 
> I might start a series of kinky EXO boys doing kinky things if I ever get enough free time from college!  
> Also, I made a CC because I was bored if you want to talk! I don't bite unless asked to ;) https://curiouscat.qa/cosmoandwakanda


End file.
